1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an etchant composition and a method of forming a metal wire and a thin film transistor array panel, using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, or the like. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate wire to transfer a scanning signal, a data wire to transfer an image signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate wire and the data wire, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode that is a portion of the gate wire, a semiconductor layer forming a channel, and source and drain electrodes that are portions of the data wire. The thin film transistor is a switching element to transfer a data voltage transferred through the data wire to the pixel electrode or to interrrup the data voltage according to the gate signal transferred through the gate wire.
When the thin film transistor is manufactured, a metal layer is laminated on a substrate with a wire material for forming gate or source/drain electrodes, and an etching process to form wires of an electric circuit by using a gas or a solution having a corrosive property.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.